1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV, and more particularly, to device and method for displaying a PIP on a TV.
2. Background of the Related Art
As TV technologies transit from analog systems to satellite broadcasting and digital broadcasting systems, technologies related to TV are developed rapidly with respect to quantity/quality. Particularly, with respect to quantity, it is foreseen that a number of TV broadcasting channels increase drastically by the digital system that facilitates operation of significantly many channels in comparison to the analog system, leading a user to experience difficulty, not only in using various channels only by simply knowing a few channels or names of broadcasting stations, but also watching a broadcasting program the user desires.
Therefore, recent TV technology requires provision of a broadcasting information guide function for displaying program information of each channel provided from a broadcasting station when the user desires so that the watcher knows and selects a broadcasting program easily, and development thereof for keeps pace with development of the broadcasting related technologies.
The PIP (picture in picture) function is a function for compressing a picture in vertical and horizontal directions, and displaying on a main picture, by using a channel the same with, or different from, the main picture, or by using an external picture.
The PIP function in the TV receiver is provided with functions of the PIP on/off, and PIP channel up/down, in addition to swap, main/sub-channel change-over, move, and move PIP to a new location, and the like, operative by keys assigned to a remote controller, mostly.
As explained, the related art TV receiver is provided with PIP means that permits the user to carry out only an extent of functions to select a menu the user desires, but can not satisfy a variety of user's requirements.
As a central media of a home, the TV receiver is required to make connection to various external appliances (VCR, VIDEO, DVD, - - - ), and required to display in forms of PIP or multiple screens for displaying various sources on the same time.
However, in the display, there are problems in that the watcher is required to make a direct control of the appliances for controlling a picture source after the picture source is identified, and exact identification of source appliances of pictures are required when pictures from a plurality of external appliances are displayed on the same time.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.